Revenge And Memories
by GORILLAZLOVER
Summary: 2D goes away for a week,leaving Noodle alone in Kong.....while he's away a memory of Noodle's past will return. And so will the spirit of a fallen band member. Continue of Things are better if I stay and I wish you were here Murdoc
1. A Spirit In Kong

The Spirit Searches For Only One Thing……

"2D, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Noodle shrieked as she clung onto 2D's thin waist, tears soaking 2D's shirt.

"Noodle luv…."2D sighed as he knelt down beside his desperate band mate. He looked into her tear filled Asian eyes. "Noodle, I'd like to take you with me…but it would be to sad, you've been through enough, and besides, you didn't even know my mum."

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN KONG!" she sobbed, then she gazed into 2D's onyx eyes. "please…"

"I…I can't. You have to stay at Kong…It'll only be a week, I promise," 2D placed a hand on Noodle's head. She immediately brushed it aside angrily.

"FINE! LEAVE! Just like Murdoc and Russel did!" She shouted angrily, then she turned and ran into Kong studio's double doors. 2D sighed as he picked up the two large suitcases. He tossed them both into the jeep's back seat, then jumped into the front. 2D hesitantly turned the key and drove away, leaving Noodle alone in the zombie infested studio. Or, maybe she wasn't as alone as they thought.

Noodle stood in the studio's kitchen. Her hand grasped a knife as she pressed it against her flesh on her wrist.

"If I can never see Murdoc again here...maybe I will meet him somewhere else." She slowly began to slit the skin open. She suddenly stopped when her eyes met a strange sight. Murdoc stood before her, his thick black hair hung over his eyes. Noodle stared at him, to shocked for words. She dropped the knife, letting it hit the tiles. "Murdoc?" she questioned the pale figure before her. He nodded his head slowly, then reached out towards her. Noodle stuck her own arm out. She grasped for the hand of her beloved Murdoc. Her hand went right through, leaving her with only a cold isolated feeling. He then vanished. Once again, Noodle was alone. "MURDOC-SAN, DON'T LEAVE!" she cried. "take me with you…" She dropped to her knees and buried her head in her hands.

After a while of grieving, Noodle paced down the halls. She suddenly was drawn to the car park. When she reached her destination, she stood before the blood stained Winnebago. She remembered the horrible night that had happened almost seven months ago. She still wore the scar and still had nightmares that often resolved in her spending the rest of the night weeping. The worst had been one where 2D had ignored the suffering Murdoc, to help her instead. 2D had sworn to Noodle that Murdoc was completely dead when he and Russel had arrived and that it only made sense to save her because Murdoc had no pulse at all. He also promised that they had checked. So her dream was not true. Noodle snapped back to the present when she felt a cold hand on her ankle she looked down to see her pet monkey Mike. Mike stared up at her with his glassy eyes. She pat him on the head and picked him up. "Come on Mike, let's get you some dinner." She switched off the light switch, and stepped out. Two eyes peered through the darkness.

"You may have lived last time young teen. However, you soon will join your precious Murdoc in Hell. I swear it!"

Chapter 2 coming up!

The questions will all be answered soon….Feel free to send me messages stating your ideas. And REVIEW.


	2. Snake

**Chapter 2**

LEAVE ME AND SAVE MURDOC! I'M FINE! PLEASE HELP HIM!" Noodle bolted up, wide awake, traumatized from the horrible dream. She scanned the room. Empty. Only her and Mike. Noodle picked up the small monkey, he too was startled. He stared up at her, concern in his eyes. Noodle stroked the monkey's head kindly. She felt

grateful that at least someone cared. "Mike, you are the best." She hugged him carefully. Mike suddenly perked up, fully intent. He sprang up and dashed out of the room. "Mike!" she ran into the living room. "MIKE!" she cried. She entered the car park. There she spotted Mike. He stared ahead, as if in a trance. "MIKE!" she happily scooped up her

small pet. He still stared at the filthy, deserted, Winnebago. "What's wrong Mike-chan?" she looked to see what he was so perked up about. Standing in front of Murdoc's abandoned old Winnebago was a person she hardly recognized him, it had been so long since she had left Japan. "Snake! What are you doing here!" She yelled. Snake smiled evilly, reveling his greenish teeth.

"I came to kill you Noodle! You left me in Japan! YOU SWORE TO MARRY ME! UNDER THE LIVES OF YOUR PARENTS!" He turned and laughed cruelly. "I killed them! Both of them! As I will murder you, with the same blade as well!" he pulled out a sharp sword and stepped towards Noodle. "Any final words before I put you to rest forever you bitch?" Noodle inched away slowly.

"Just three…..DIE YOU FAGGOT!" she screamed. Noodle ran forward. Quickly she high jump kicked the blade of Snake's sword. It jabbed into the dented wall of the Winnebago, the sharp point bolting out like a spike. It held tightly in place. But no harm had been done to Snake.

"You missed! Maybe you aren't even worth my time," He shouted in triumph.

"I wasn't aiming for you, Moron!" she snapped. "I wouldn't kill anyone, even scum like you!" Noodle glared angrily at him.

"OH! YOU'RE TOO SCARED!" He cackled. "I knew you couldn't keep your title of the most wanted murderer of Japan!" Noodle turned away. She hadn't had such an innocent life as most belived. She faced her enemy again. Snake calmly stood, his amber eyes dancing with mischief. "You have changed Noodle! Normally you would've hacked off my head by now, have you softened since our last fight!" he teased. Snake turned and tugged at his sword.

"HI YA!" Noodle jumped up and kicked Snake's back. He slammed forward, his own sword pierced his flesh, and he was dead in an instant. Noodle smiled grimly. "Am I a coward now?" she turned her back to him and trudged off. It was about time she left England, to head back to Japan. She would miss 2D greatly….. but she knew what she had to do. Turn herself in for the countless crimes she had committed.

_Dear 2D-sanuma,_

_I hope you know I love you immensely and you are not the reason I am leaving. I am sure even Murdoc will rest at peace, knowing that I killed his true murderer…..I hope that you will remember the happier times, no matter how far they may seem to be. My life will end when I reach my destination. I am already facing the death penalty for certain because of the many lives I have taken in Japan. You are probably very confused as to what I am rambling about….let's just say, I never told you why I came here to England. Please do not come for me. It'll all be better when I'm gone._

_-Love, Noodle._

She quickly packed herself some money for a plane ticket and left. Noodle pet Mike on his head. "Goodbye Mike-chan," she whispered quietly. She fought back tears as she stepped into Kong Cemetery. Before she exited through the iron gates, she visited one last place. "So long Murdoc, I will see you soon."


End file.
